Back to life
by jasam41
Summary: Michael finds out some life altering news: Abby is alive and with her ex-boyfriend. With the help of Sam, will Michael be able to track them and find Abby? Things you should know: Brandon wasn't released from prison so Abby wasn't framed for his death. Everything else until January 22, 2014's episode has happened. And Franco didn't escape from the window that day.


Summary: Michael finds out some life altering news: Abby is alive and with her ex-boyfriend. With the help of Sam and Spinelli, will Michael be able to track them and find Abby?

Things you should know: Brandon wasn't released from prison so Abby wasn't framed for his death. Everything else until January 22, 2014's episode has happened. And Franco didn't escape from the window that day. I changed that ending a bit.

Chapter 1 - Back to life

-Thank you, really. Thank you for covering for me.

Franco heads to the door and unlocks the door. Just then, there's jiggling of keys and Michael opens the door. He comes face to face with none other than Franco.

-Kiki, why is Franco just leaving my apartment without any cops being with him? What is he doing here? I hope you were about to stop him and call the cops to come and get him.

-No, Michael. He didn't do it. I believe him. Please help me find out the real kidnapper. I know you have no reason to believe him. But just trust me.

- My mom's life is on the line and all you can think about is that your dad's not guilty? We have all that proof on him and you're standing here and trying to justify him. Why did I ask you, I'll call them myself.

Michael takes out his cell and dials his brother's cell number. Franco tells him.

-If you want to find your girlfriend then you'll shut your phone and help me.

-You're here in my apartment and you decide to order me around? And what did you mean by that statement?

-You heard me. The only way you'll find your precious Abby is if you help me.

-I'm sorry. I don't believe a word out of your mouth. Abby died from a construction accident. There's no way that's true.

-Since I want to prove I've changed, I'll come clean. That way, you'll probably help me out. A couple of days before Abby's supposed death, I paid off the prison guards to allow Brandon to leave the prison. One day before Abby left for Chicago, I told Brandon and he followed her there with a woman. The crane fell on that blonde and Abby got scared and screamed. Then Brandon covered her mouth and dropped the cell, that she used to talk with you, near the other. The reason why that blonde looked like Abby was because I paid that women to have a surgery and change her face to look like hers. Brandon phoned me later, to inform me about what was happening. Then we lost contact with each other. As you can see, in the past, I would keep thinking of ways to make you all miserable. But it was all the tumor. I'm a changed person now, I promise you that. I wouldn't have told you about this, if I hadn't. Please believe me.

-Kiki, this is the kind of guy that you want to help. All he did was bring misery to my life and you're actually sitting there and taking his word over the proof?

-Michael, I didn't know about any of this. I promise you that much. When he came here a couple of hours ago and wanted my help, I just had to help him. I considered him to be my father for so long, how was I supposed to just turn him in?

-You've known he was here for that long and you looked me in the eyes and lied to me about it. Why did I believe you? I took your side over my brother's but you took Franco's side over mine. I knew you were keeping something from me. I'm sorry but I just lost my trust in you right now. I feel completely betrayed by you. Franco, this story just proved to me that you just might have had a hand in my mom's disappearance.

Everyone in the room forgot about the phone call Michael had made. Dante had heard everything and had made his way to Michael's place. Dante came in and Michael decided it was time he go.

-Franco you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Carly ...

Michael had many emotions running inside of him. He felt betrayed by his supposed girlfriend. And he was shocked that the love of his life was actually alive somewhere. What if this was all a lie to convince him not to turn him in? But what if it was true, why didn't she come back? It's been more than 2 years since her death, why didn't she contact him? Is she even alive right now or did Brandon do something to her? All these question were running through his mind and he only trusted one person to help him out. The person who introduced them and wanted them to be together in the first place. It was time to visit his aunt Sam and cousin Danny.

This was chapter 1. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue. Hope you liked it.


End file.
